Rita Van den Bossche
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Rita_Van_den_Bossche" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. 'Algemene Informatie' Rita Van den Bossche is een hoofdpersonage dat van 30 december 1991 tot en met 24 februari 2015 en van 25 december 2015 tot en met 28 december 2015 vertolkt wordt door Jacky Lafon. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Rita is de oudste dochter van Anna Dierckx en Pierre Van den Bossche. Tijdens de eerste aflevering beklaagt Rita zich nog steeds dat ze in het verleden een nacht met Dirk, de drummer van de band, heeft doorgebracht. Naar eigen zeggen wordt Pierrot beschouwd als een bastaardkind. Rita is een echte mannenhater geworden sinds haar vorige man bij een andere vrouw introk terwijl hun 3-jarig zoontje, Paul, pas gestorven was. Hierdoor wilt ze het liefst Pierrot op haar eentje grootbrengen. Uiteindelijk stierf Pierrot aan de gevolgen van leukemie. Daarna liet Rita haar oog vallen op Jack. Wanneer Dirk terug in het land is en toenadering zoekt tot Rita, belanden ze weer in bed en wordt Rita zelfs voor een tweede keer zwanger. Wanneer Jack dit te weten komt, verlaat hij Rita onmiddellijk. Uiteindelijk bevalt Rita in de gevangenis van een zoontje: Pierrot Van den Bossche. Toen Rita Rob Gerrits leerde kennen, was het liefde op het eerste gezicht. Het duo trouwde dan ook in Las Vegas. Rita is jarenlang getrouwd geweest met Rob, totdat ze hem beschuldigde van een affaire met Martine Vandenabeele. Ondanks dat hun huwelijk stukliep, besloot Rob om voor Rita te blijven zorgen omwille van haar drankverslaving. Nadat Rob Rita duidelijk maakt dat er geen toekomst meer is weggelegd voor hen, leert ze Dimitri Roels kennen. Hun relatie ging kapot nadat Dimi een aantal feiten uit haar verleden te weten kwam. Na het definitieve vertrek van Dimi krijgt Rita opnieuw een alcoholprobleem. Haar steun en toeverlaat, Rob, komt logeren bij haar om Rita van haar drankprobleem af te helpen. Rita krijgt echter terug gevoelens voor haar ex-man. Ze breekt wanneer Rob haar duidelijk maakt dat hij slechts vrienden wilt blijven. Rita kreeg ook even terug gevoelens voor haar ex-man Dirk Cockelaere, maar die bleven onbeantwoord. In januari 2013 biecht Rita op dat ze gevoelens heeft voor Patrick Pauwels, maar ook hij wilde geen relatie met haar opbouwen. Dan begint Rita maar een relatie met cafébaas Gino, maar deze is echter van korte duur. In november 2013 wordt Rita gekust door haar mentor en goede vriend Danny Vandrogenbroeck, die gevoelens voor haar heeft ontwikkeld de weken en maanden vooraf. Maar Rita wijst Danny af omdat ze geen relatie wilt en hij haar te veel aan Rita's overleden ex-man, Rob, laat denken. Twee jaar later vertrekken zij en Danny alsnog samen op cruise om elkaar toch beter te leren kennen. 'Beroepsleven' Rita is een zangeres in hart en nieren. Ze maakte enkele plaatjes en had zelfs haar eigen radioprogramma. Tijdens de beginjaren van de reeks zong ze op een overzetboot en opende ze een café met haar toenmalige vriend Jack. Wanneer het café gesloten werd, ging ze aan de slag in de kantine van VDB Systems, maar dat was ook geen groot succes. Uiteindelijk verhuist Rita naar Benidorm en gaat ze daar aan de slag als zangeres. Bij haar terugkeer gaat Rita aan de slag in een rusthuis. Hier leerde ze Rob Gerrits kennen, waarmee ze een mosselbedrijfje opstartte. Niet veel later ging het bedrijf al failliet. Na het faillissement besloot Rita om een platenzaak te openen: Sax Retro. Ook deze zaak bleef niet lang bestaan. Nadien probeerde Rita haar zangcarrière terug een boost te geven en had ze een hele tijd haar eigen radioprogramma. Nadat ze door haar familie verstoten was, heeft Rita enkele maanden in het café van Micheline Hoefkens gewerkt. Wanneer ze terugkeert naar haar familie, gaat ze aan de slag als serveerster bij Dimi's café. Wanneer Dimi het café te koop zet, kopen Rita, Jan Van den Bossche en Maarten Van den Bossche het gebouw en dopen ze het om tot de Jan en Alleman. In april 2013 zit Rita alweer aan de drank. Jan palmt haar appartement in om deze om te bouwen tot een ruime badkamer wanneer hij verneemt dat zijn zus aan de slag is als inwonend serveerster in het café van Gino. Gedurende datzelfde jaar trekt Rita zich terug uit het café en verkoopt ze haar aandelen door aan Niko Schuurmans. In oktober 2013 beslist ze terug te gaan werken, ditmaal als zelfstandige poetsvrouw. Rita haar eerste klant is Marie-Rose De Putter. Niet veel later kan ze ook aan de slag bij het appartement van Leen Van den Bossche. Vanaf november 2013 mag Rita dagelijks in het café van Jan gaan poetsen, namelijk 2 uurtjes voordat de zaak opent, en kan ze tevens 4 uur per week aan de slag bij Peter Van den Bossche. Later neemt ze ook het appartement van Dirk Cockelaere en Nathalie Debie voor haar rekening. In het najaar van 2014 mag Rita ook aan de slag bij modebedrijf Vero Bello als poetsvrouw. In het voorjaar van 2015 geeft Rita haar job als kuisvrouw op om opnieuw als zangeres aan de slag te gaan op een cruiseschip, wat ze tot heden nog steeds doet. 'Trivia' *Rita wordt vaak het zwarte schaap van de familie genoemd. Ze heeft dan ook al vele tegenslagen gehad in haar leven (alcoholverslaving, overlijden van 2 kinderen, kanker ...). *Toen Rita tijdens het 16de seizoen shocks moest krijgen, was men vergeten de machine uit te zetten. Hierdoor werd actrice Jacky Lafon zwaar verbrand. *In 2009 zou Jacky's collega Anne Somers (die toen nog de rol van Veronique Van den Bossche speelde) bij de directie om Jacky's ontslag gevraagd hebben. Jacky voelde zich zo gekwetst en trok zich dit voorval zo hard aan, dat zij een tijdje in therapie moest. *Het hondje van Jacky, Tasha, maakte ook eens haar opwachting in het 21ste seizoen van Familie. Haar naam in de serie was Loekie. *In het VTM-programma Tegen De Sterren Op werd het personage van Rita geïmiteerd door actrice Barbara Sarafian. Jacky kreeg in het programma Voor de Show deze imitatie te zien en moest er hartelijk mee lachen. Na het vetrek van Barbara bij Tegen de Sterren op nam Clara Cleymans de imitatie van Rita over. *Vlak voor de zomer (2014) maakt Jacky Lafon bekend dat ze wil stoppen met haar rol van (zatte) Rita. Ze kan de stress niet meer aan en moet van haar dokter kiezen tussen acteren en optreden. Jacky vroeg de makers om Rita niet te laten sterven. Haar personage zou uit de reeks verdwijnen in de lente van 2015. Een week later wordt bekend gemaakt dat Jacky er wel voor openstaat om in de toekomst nog voor korte periodes (gastoptredens) in 'Familie' op te duiken. *Na haar vertrek bij Familie maakte Lafon duidelijk dat ze het acteren reeds mist. Zeker de hartverwarmende reacties van haar fans en de trouwe kijkers, raken haar diep. De makers van Familie beloofden Jacky dat ze vanaf het 25ste seizoen sporadisch mag opduiken in de soap. *In het najaar van 2016 vertelt Jacky openlijk over haar toenmalig vertrek in Familie en komt de échte reden naar boven: Jacky Lafon was ziek en moest een operatie ondergaan, maar wilde dit geheim houden voor de buitenwereld. Het excuus van de files was slechts een smoes om haar geheim niet te laten uitlekken. Ondertussen is ze volledig genezen verklaard van haar nog onbekende ziekte. *In oktober vertelt Jacky dat ze dolgraag terug aan de slag wilt bij Familie en haar collega's iedere dag mist. Ze heeft zelfs meermaals laten weten dat ze opnieuw beschikbaar is, maar VTM heeft haar laten weten dat ze niet te zien zal zijn bij 25 jaar Familie. In de rubriek “Hey BV Rijde Mee?!” reed Jacky deze week mee met internetsensatie Jamilla Baidou en Jens Van Goethem. “Rita is en blijft voor mij één van de mooiste personages. Zonder pretentie maar ik heb dat ontzettend graag gedaan. Rita is nu al twee jaar op cruise maar eigenlijk wil Rita terug vaste grond onder haar schoenen voelen. Ik heb aan de makers van Familie laten weten dat Rita de cruise een beetje beu is en dat Rita op de cruise al veel slecht weer, storm en onweer heeft meegemaakt én dat ze heimwee heeft naar haar familie”, vertelt Jacky Lafon. Ook vertelt ze dat ze indertijd ontslagen werd met 17 anderen. Dit moet een verwijzing zijn naar de vele ontslagen in de periode 1996-1997 omwille van de (eerste) tijdsprong, waarbij de makers een verjonging van de cast wilden waarmaken. *Op 14 december 2016 komt aan het licht dat Jacky eerder in september een rol bij 25 jaar Familie had geweigerd. De reden hiervoor was dat ze slechts een opname via Skype moest doen vanuit haar cruise en dus niet lijfelijk aanwezig mocht zijn op het familiefeest, meer bepaald de 90ste verjaardag van haar TV-moeder Anna Dierckx. Generiek Intro1 versie1 foto09.png Intro1 versie4 foto09.png Intro1 versie5 foto14.png Intro1 versie6 foto12.png 631px-Intro2 versie2 foto11.png Intro3 versie1 foto04.png 4_Rita.jpg G4-9.JPG Generiek5 F14.png G6.1-11.png 'Quotes' 'Galerij' 261966-abb6bc1a2f78a8896f791ec387d1cb82.jpg familie2614.jpg familie2754.jpg 12696954_993390694087044_5205597429967388098_o.jpg Portret2007 Rita 1.jpg Portret2007 Rita 2.jpg 314011_238929586148467_174254262616000_644530_1861913_n.jpg Rita5000.jpg Familie_rita_2013_portret_02.jpg familie_rita_2013_portret_01.jpg media_xll_6847765.jpg S24-rita.jpg S24-rita2.png Category:Personages Category:Vorige Hoofdpersonages Category:Familie Van den Bossche Category:Rita Van den Bossche